Sirius's Children
by Zeus on the Loose
Summary: This is Sirius Black III's story as it was never told before. It takes place in between the Prisoner of Azkaban and the Goblet of Fire. Nobody knew that Sirius had children. Well, puppies. Nobody knew about Trisha. One-shot.


**This is the story of Sirius Black III, and it takes place in between the Prisoner of Azkaban and the Goblet of Fire. One-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like a famous author to you? No. Do I write like a famous author? No. Do I have TONS of cash? Sadly, no. Hmmm. I must not be J.K. Rowling…**

* * *

Sirius' POV

A bolt of green light flew from my cousin's wand. In that instant, I knew I was going to die. My last thoughts before I was plunged into darkness were, of course, of my godson, Harry. But there was a flicker, just a flicker, of something else. Something I'd never told anybody. Not even Dumbledore.

The love of my life, Trisha. And our puppies.

When I escaped on Buckbeak after the incident in the Shrieking Shack, I went to Tanzania. Well, not directly, but within a month, I ended up there.

I had to stay in my dog form for safety reasons. The second day that I was there, I was wandering around, looking for food, when I saw the most gorgeous dog I'd ever laid eyes on. She was a pure-bred greyhound with molten brown fur flecked with golden sparks.

I had found out in my last year at Hogwarts that I could converse with dogs while in the form of a dog, so I went over and talked to her.

I discovered that this beauty was named Trisha, and she was a retired racing dog. And so we began our courtship. I fell madly in love with her very quickly.

Unfortunately, she "belonged" to one of the villagers. I wanted Trisha to run away with me, but she wouldn't hear of it. Finally, when it was obvious that she was expecting puppies, she agreed to move into my cave above the village. At first she was frightened of my hippogriff, Buckbeak, but she soon grew to feel comfortable around him.

Our puppies were born on July, 18, 1994. I was very worried. I didn't know what they would be, considering that I was technically human. I hadn't told Trisha, and I didn't know what to say if she birthed a human child.

Thankfully, my worries were in vain. All of my offspring were dogs.

First came Sirius Remus. He had shaggy hair like mine, but it was brown, and he had the shape of his mother.

Second, Phineas James was born. He was the spitting image of his father. Well, if I'd ever been a puppy.

Then Joshua Harry came. He was a slight bit bigger than Sirius IV or Phineas, and he was very much like his mother, but pitch black. He could easily pass as a pure-bred greyhound.

Next born was Jonathan Henry, who looked exactly like Sirius Remus with his brown shaggy hair on his mother's frame.

Trisha and I thought that Jonathan was the last puppy to be born. But it appears we were wrong.

An hour and a half after Jonathan was born, Trisha went into labor again. Fifteen minutes later, she was licking cleam my first and only daughter. We named her Kiera Trisha. She was beautiful. They all were. I looked tearfully on my pack. I was looking forward to spending my life with Trisha and our pups. Even though I knew I could never tell Trisha about my past, I was incredibly happy. I loved Trisha with every ounce of my being, but I could never tell her what I've been through. She'd never trust me again…

I spent a whole blissful month with my family. The only family I'd ever really loved. I watched my puppies grow, and I got to know them.

Joshua was the most serious of all of them, his temperament like his mother's.

Sirius and Jonathan were inseparable, and they liked to have a lot of fun. They were constantly running after each other, tumbling around on their stubby little legs.

Phineas seemed most like me, not only in his looks, but in his attitude as well. He was the one who had discovered that it really annoyed Joshua to tug on his tail, and for the last week, Phineas had hardly stopped.

Kiera was quite the little lady, like her mother, but wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with her brothers.

It was so wonderful, living like a normal man, well _dog_, not a convict.

But all good things must come to an end.

On August 20, I woke up to discover Trisha and our puppies were gone. I didn't have any idea of what might have happened. At first I thought perhaps Voldemort had gotten them, but then he would have taken me, too.

I was devastated.

Three days later, I received a letter from Harry, and I decided to return to Britian. What could I do here? Trisha and the puppies were long gone…

And so I left Tanzania never to see my pups and my beloved Trisha again.

After I died, I looked down on the earth. I found Trisha and my puppies. They were living in the north of Egypt, away from any civilization.

I had watched them for quite some time when something peculiar happened. The pup I knew to be Jonathan suddenly transformed into a young child with wild, shaggy, brown hair.

I let out a shaky breath. They were natural Animagi.

Trisha barked at him, and with a guilty look at his mother, Jonathan transformed back into a dog.

My dead heart was thumping in my unused chest. What _had_ happened that night, two years ago, when Trisha leftme?

I soon discovered why. Late that night, when I was already asleep, the puppies got hungry. Trisha got up to feed them, and suddenly, Joshua had transformed into a human newborn.

Trisha had been scared, and she felt betrayed, so she left with our babies.

I discovered more as the years went on. It seems that my puppies had been aging sporadically. Joshua was now the oldest. Jonathan and Sirius IV were about a year younger than him. Phineas was almost a year younger than them, and Kiera was the youngest by two and a half years.

At the beginning of their life, they had grown quite quickly, but by 1998, their rate slowed down dramatically.

In 2005 when Joshua looked like an average ten year old boy, all of the puppies began to age like regular children.

Sometime in between 1998 and 2005, I found out that my offspring were also wizards.

I needed to tell someone. Someone alive. Like Harry Potter.

I appeared to Harry in a dream, breaking about seven hundred of the "Rules to a Better Death."

"Harry. It is I, your godfather."

"What? You're dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, Harry. But my line isn't. I have five children living in the north of Egypt," I told him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry yelled. I went on to tell him about my time in Tanzania, and I explained about my children's situation.

Then some bloody angel found me and yanked me out of Harry's dream.

"Find them!" I screamed as Gabriel dragged me away.

My sentence for contacting the living without the permission of God was five hundred years on "Ye Olde and Great Time-Out Stool," but I couldn't care less.

Harry's POV

I woke with a start.

"What is it?" Ginny mumbled and rolled over.

"Nothing," I whispered.

Sirius had children?

I had to find them.


End file.
